The Sacrifices We Make
by Countess Zoya
Summary: A fanfiction about a Ada which tells a story of the time before the Doctor came for her help.


**The Sacrifices We Make**

Ada never really knew the world that surrounded her. She knew the voices and the smells, the sensation of touches, but she didn't know the light, the shapes, the colours. Her childhood was wretched and it made her utterly miserable. She was always frightened of her father and her fears were not baseless. Mr. Gillyflower was a drunkard and he never missed the opportunity to beat Ada. This went on for ages, and neither she nor her mother could do anything against the anger of the man. When Ada was ten, she decided to fight. She felt she couldn't bear it once more, the pain, the blood and the tears. One night she prepared for the battle. She waited her father to come home and she kept a rabble close to her. When the powerful man raised his hand on her she poked him in his side. Her father uttered a roar and he became vulnerable for one second. This would have been the chance for Ada to run away, but she was petrified from what she's done and couldn't move. Mr. Gillyflower grabbed the rabble and blinded Ada. The girl fainted immediately. Her father came to his senses and knew that he would hang for this, so he ran away. When Ada's mother arrived home she found the girl covered in blood. Ada was alive but her once beautiful eyes became lean. Mr. Gillyflower never came home again and some months later his body was found in the river.

Ada had to learn to live again and put all her hope to her religious mother, Mrs. Gillyflower, who always said that people like her husband will never have a chance to get eternal life. Ada learned to accept her defect and she never asked „why", or asked „what if", this was her destiny and she was willing to submit her life to the greater power. She spent her life in darkness.

Lately her mother seemed to be really excited and the air was full with new possibilities. Mrs. Gillyflower spent hours in her so-called laboratory, and Ada didn't have knowledge of what was going on. She asked her mother many times but she always declined Ada's questions. „Everything in its proper time, my dear" , she always said. But Ada knew that something powerful and fearsome was becoming alive in the dark. Her mother never accepted anything but the power of God, and for this reason Ada couldn't imagine what was going ono on the old lady's mind. But the girl trusted her mother with her life, she served her in every way a daugther can serve her mother, and beyond that. But she wouldn't, not in her wildest dreams, have imagined those suffering which would start for her very soon…

„Ada darling, come here please"- said Mrs. Gillyflower one morning. „The eternal salvation is not far now and if you want to be part of it, you have to do exactly as I say. You do want to be part of, don't you?"

„Yes mother, I have no other wish but to be in God's hands and be with you in eternity".

„Then you'll have to help me to achieve our great aim. Now this might hurt a bit, but there are sacrifices we have to make, don't you agree with me, my daugther?"

„There are indeed, mother…will it hurt, very much? And what is this thing I have to do? How can I help you?" – her voice was anxious and her face full of fear.

„If you feel the pain is unbearable, think of the day when judgement will fall upon all of us. Where will you be standing then? Will you be allowed to step into eternity? If the answer is _no, _then much greater pain is waiting for you."

„Yes, mother, I will keep that in mind."

„Now go on my child, lay here and let me give you this injection. This is going to be the answer to all our questions and help you to find eternal salvation."

Ada laid down and Mrs. Gillyflower gave her the deadly toxin. The girl felt horrible pains, especially on her face. But she beared it, she would have done anything to please her mother.

„You see, it's all over now and you are one step closer to salvation. We'll do this now and again to make sure that you'll be one of the chosen ones, my dear. We'll live in Sweetville soon, by the help of my partner, Mr. Sweet. The gates of the city will be opened for those who meet our standards. And only they will be able to survive when Judgement Day comes."

„Thank you, mother", Ada said with genuine gratitude in her voice.

Mrs. Gillyflower left and Ada felt something draining on her face. She touched the liquid and she knew it was blood…

They spent the next half year giving lectures, speaking of Judgment Day and the different path Mrs. Gillyflower offered for those who wanted salvation. She usually presented Ada too, as a living memento of her late husband's brutality and moral failure. People were shocked by the sight of Ada, which just made her more certain that the only happiness for her was in the afterlife. Those who were convinced by the powerful speeches of Mrs. Gillyflower could sign up for a visit in Sweetville. Some of them were entitled to be there, some of them were not. It was up to Mrs. Gillyflower to decide that. She was the judge of death and life. Ada became her commited help, hoping for the happiness which she thought was waiting for her. According to her mother, she didn't have to wait very long nowe and Ada believed every single word that left her rescuer's mouth.

One day a man and a woman arrived who were interested in living in this new and mysterious town, Sweetville.

„Ada, come along and help me, there's a certain Doctor and Mrs. Smith who would like to know more about this place. You know what do you have to do.", Mrs. Gillyflower said.

„Yes mother, I'm on my way" she answered, and somehow she felt that great changes were coming for her.


End file.
